


3.2

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rimming, ass worship, facesitting, flustered Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “I swear this is almost--almost--my very most favourite way to see you,” Wade cheerily comments, a smile on his mangled face as he looks up from between the thick thighs on either side of his head. “The only thing that would make this better is a bunny suit.”Above him, Nathan groans and rolls his eyes. “Don’t push your luck, dipshit. You’re lucky I’m even letting you do this--”“Yeah yeah, you’re a prude and I’m nasty, I know,” Wade interrupts, fingertips plucking playfully at the light dusting of grey hair along Nathan’s firm thighs. “Would you just sit on my face already?”





	3.2

“I swear this is almost--almost--my very most favourite way to see you,” Wade cheerily comments, a smile on his mangled face as he looks up from between the thick thighs on either side of his head. “The only thing that would make this better is a bunny suit.”

Above him, Nathan groans and rolls his eyes. “Don’t push your luck, dipshit. You’re lucky I’m even letting you do this--”

“Yeah yeah, you’re a prude and I’m nasty, I know,” Wade interrupts, fingertips plucking playfully at the light dusting of grey hair along Nathan’s firm thighs. “Would you just sit on my face already?”

Nathan scowls down at him, a faint blush rising on his cheeks; but with a grumble under his breath he rolls his weight forward, shifting his position enough to sit down and completely remove Wade from view.

But out of sight does not mean out of mind--Nathan has to bite down hard on his gasp at the first touch of Wade’s eager tongue to his hole, and then the merc’s lips purse up to clumsily kiss at the wet skin, sucking and licking at each furrow of muscle until he’s worked it loose enough to plunge his tongue _in_ \--

“Fuck!” Nathan can’t help the way the muscles in his thighs tremble with each eager thrust of Wade’s tongue, and he tips his head back with a shaky gasp, his organic hand bunching up the sheets in one white-knuckled fist. Each brush of Wade’s tongue against his hole lights him up in ways he’s never felt before, and despite his best efforts to remain quiet, every new trick or twist of Wade’s tongue has breathless noises spilling past Nathan’s parted lips.

“A-ah... _fuck_ , Wade--”

“Good, isn’t it?” 

Nathan looks down sharply and finds himself suddenly staring at Wade, his lips glistening with spit and a wide smile on his face; with a groan he slaps his hand down on that ugly face and shoves Wade back down, and the bastard still has the gall to _giggle_ against Nathan’s ass cheek.

“So that’s a maybe on the bunny suit, right?”

“Shut up, Wade.”


End file.
